World War III
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Katara and Zuko's fighting is getting out of hand and Zuko is determined to put a stop to it. Can Zuko melt through Katara's icy heart or will she remain an ice queen toward him? Songfic to 'World War III' by the Jonas Brothers.


**I thought of this while listening to the song **_**World War III **_**by the Jonas Brothers (for the hundredth forty sixth time XD) I love the song and thought it fitted Zutara well. So here's **_**World War III**_**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

The Western Air Temple had a calm atmosphere as various members of the Gaang finishing up dinner. Except for Katara, who had locked herself in her room and refused to come out after an argument that she and Zuko had, which led to the area around the fountain being soaking wet where Katara had summoned up the water and dumped it on Zuko.

"I'll heat up something for Katara," Zuko said as the rest of the Gaang wandered off to their own bedrooms to go to sleep. Instead of camping out in the courtyard, the Gaang had cleaned out various rooms of the air temple so that they each had their own.

_Yeah!_

_Yeah! Oh!_

Zuko heated up some of the dinner he had made and put it on a plate for Katara. He went down the hall remembering Katara's room being the fifth door on the right. He knocked on it.

"Come in," Katara's voice said. Zuko opened the door to find Katara sitting on her bed, brushing her hair. Zuko noticed the pout to her lips and a crease in her brow. She was upset. As usual when she was around him.

_  
Tonight I walked into the bedroom_

_  
You were visibly upset_

"Bad move Zuko," she snapped, pausing at brushing her hair. Zuko rolled his eyes.

"What did I do now?" he mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the door frame. After all, he hadn't done anything. Yet his mere presence seemed to irritate Katara.

_  
Telling me I made a bad move_

_  
But I didn't do nothing_

"Coming into my room alone while my water pouch is right within my reach," Katara said, putting down her brush, "I could easily attack you before you betray us again." Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Will you get over that?" he said, pinching the bridge of his nose as if he had a headache, "Seriously, how long do you hold a grudge." Katara glared at Zuko and threw her brush at him, hitting Zuko right in the forehead.

"Maybe if you hadn't broken my trust and nearly gotten Aang killed, I wouldn't be angry at you!" she shouted.

"Shut up, I'm trying to sleep in here!" Toph shouted from the next room.

"Toph, stop shouting!" Aang shouted from down the hall.

"Everyone just shut up!" Sokka shouted from across the hall.

_You start screaming, wake the neighbors_

"Then tell Zuko to get out of my room!" Katara shouted. In an instant, Sokka was out of his room, machete in hand, and Aang had zoomed down the hall. Toph peeked her head out of her bedroom door in interest.

"What are you doing in my sister's room?!" Sokka snapped at Zuko. Aang had jealousy burning in his eyes.

_  
Now everybody's out for blood_

"Bringing her her dinner," Zuko said calmly, holding up the plate of food.

"Oh," Sokka said, scratching the back of his head, "Okay." And went back into his room. Aang gave Zuko one more glance, as if to say _I've got my eye on you _before going back down the hall to his room.

_  
I didn't want no confrontation_

_  
Because of you that's what I've got_

"I'm not hungry," Katara snapped, looking away from Zuko and out the window. Zuko took a deep breath, trying to calm himself so he wouldn't end up arguing with Katara again.

_  
Well you got to chill out  
_

'_Cause baby I don't want to fight with you_

Honestly, the arguments did not help Zuko reach his goal of getting Katara to trust him. And most of the time, their arguments made them look like fools and would send everyone into fits of laughter. The two of them argued over the smallest things, who would cook dinner (who knew Zuko could cook so good?), who would clean up a mess, who was right about an argument, what kind of bird was flying around.

_  
And every battle we've fought_

_  
Just made us look like fools_

Sokka had a special name for two of Katara and Zuko's fights. He called them the _World Wars _because both fights led to a spar between Katara and Zuko and by the time the spar was done, the area was littered with remnants of all four elements. Water of the floor, scorch marks on the walls, bits of rock on the ground and a fog hanging over the area from where the fire and water had met to create steam.

Zuko had a feeling Katara was going to cause this to become a World War 3. And he refused to let that happen. Besides, there couldn't be a World War 3 if he refused to fight her.

_No you can't have a World War III_

_  
If there's only one side fighting _

_  
And you know _

_  
Whoa oh _

_  
That there's lessons left to learn _

"You can leave now," Katara said, waving her hand in a shooing motion at him, "You're not welcome in my room if you haven't noticed." Zuko bit his tongue to fight back a retort.

_  
Everytime you attack _

_  
It doesn't drive me to fight you back_

_  
And then I know _

_  
Whoa oh _

_  
That I'll never let it be World War III _

_  
World War III _

_  
Let me tell 'em_

"Leave," Katara said, uncapping her pouch and summoning out some of the water to levitate in her hand, "Now."

_Now you're rounding up your army_

_  
Turning all your troops on me_

"You wouldn't dare," Zuko said. Katara smirked.

"Try me," she said. In a move so fast, Katara didn't have time to react, Zuko was across the room, pinning Katara to her bed and holding her hands up over her head. Zuko noticed a small change in her emotion. Her eyes widened in surprise and her cheeks were flushed pink. But it was immediately replaced with her usual frown.

"Get off of me," she hissed. Why did she sound so breathless?

"As if you don't like this," Zuko retorted.

"I-I don't," Katara said, hoping Zuko didn't notice her stutter. But he did.

_  
Telling lies just to feel happy_

_  
But I won't retaliate_

_  
No_

"We're not starting another World War," Zuko hissed at her, "Now why don't you just get over your grudge at me?"

_No you can't have a World War III_

_  
If there's only one side fighting _

_  
And you know _

_  
Whoa oh _

_  
That there's lessons left to learn _

"Zuko, if you want to be able to have children one day you better get the hell off of me," Katara said. She tried to free her hands, but Zuko had her wrists in an iron grip.

_  
Everytime you attack_

_  
It doesn't drive me to fight you back _

_  
And then I know  
_

_Whoa oh _

_  
That I'll never let it be World War III_

_Well you got to chill out_

"Katara, please tell me what's wrong," Zuko said, in a persuading voice eerily similar to the one he used when he tied her to a tree after he saved her from the pirates.

"I don't want to fight with you," he continued to say in that same persuading voice that sent shivers down Katara's spine, "We're being foolish, constantly fighting."

_  
'Cause baby I don't want to fight with you_

_  
And battle we've fought just made us look like fools  
_

Katara's pout disappeared, but she had a hurt look in her eyes. And then she punched Zuko in the arm.

"Ow, what was that for?" he asked, wincing in pain. Katara had a strong punch.

_  
No you can't have World War III_

_  
If there's only one side fighting _

_  
And you know _

_  
Whoa oh _

_  
That there's lessons left to learn _

_  
Everytime you attack _

_  
It doesn't drive me to fight you back _

_  
And then I know _

_  
Whoa oh _

"You broke my heart," she said, her voice cracking a bit. Zuko raised an eyebrow.

"W-What?" he said, rolling off of Katara and sitting up on the bed. Katara sat up, smoothing down her hair.

"When we were trapped together in Ba Sing Se," she said, running her hands through her hair and tossing it over one shoulder, "And we started talking." Katara let out a humorless laugh, "I actually started caring about you. Heck, by then I was-" Suddenly Katara shut her mouth.

"You what?" Zuko asked. Katara turned to face him, her ocean blue eyes blazing.

"I was falling in love with you!" she shouted at him before standing up and making her way toward the door.

_  
That I'll never let it be World War III _

But Zuko was quicker. He strode across the room and put a hand on the door, shutting it just as Katara tried to open it. He placed his other hand on the other side of Katara, trapping her.

_  
Not gonna be World War III_

_Oh oh _

_Everytime you attack _

_  
It doesn't drive me to fight you back_

"Zuko, let me out," Katara said through clenched teeth. Zuko wasn't sure if her teeth were clenched because she was angry or because she was fighting back tears.

"Just forget what I said," Katara said, and this time, Zuko watched a single tear fall down her tan cheek. He wiped it away with his thumb.

"What if I said I was falling in love with you?" Zuko said softly. Katara turned around to face Zuko, eyes wide.

"W-What?" she said.

"What if I say that I loved you ever since I laid eyes on you at the Southern Water Tribe," Zuko continued. Katara swallowed and said.

"I'd say stop playing with my emotions Zuko," Katara said, tears shimmering in her eyes, "As if you haven't caused me enough emotional pain." Zuko leaned in close to Katara, his forehead resting against hers.

"I'm not playing with your emotions," Zuko whispered, his breath brushing Katara's face. And with that, he leaned in, pressing his lips softly to Katara.

_  
And I know _

_  
Whoa oh _

_  
That I'll never let it be World War III _

_World War III_

Katara stiffened, every cell in her body telling her to push Zuko away. But instead, Katara's arms wrapped around Zuko's neck and pulled him closer to her. Zuko pressed his body flush against Katara's, his hands tight on her waist as he pinned her against the door. Katara's hands trailed up Zuko's neck to tangle in his hair. Eventually, the need for air broke them apart.

"I love you Katara," Zuko whispered, pressing a kiss to Katara's neck. For the first time since Zuko joined the group, Katara smiled at him. She placed a chaste kiss on his lips and murmured, "I love you too Zuko." Zuko grinned at her.

"So no World War 3?" he asked. Katara giggled.

"I don't know," she said suggestively, twirling Zuko's hair around her finger, "I'm sure we can do _some _damage similar to our infamous world wars." Zuko grinned and once more crushed his lips against Katara's.

_  
World War III_

**There's **_**World War III**_**! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
